


Ente Lobos y Corderos

by Mireyan



Series: Entre Lobos y Corderos [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una apuesta es una apuesta por estúpida que esta sea, y los hombres de palabra deben de cumplir hasta el final. Aunque siempre habrá lobos con piel de corderos dispuestos a sacar provecho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ente Lobos y Corderos

Fue una apuesta estúpida, fruto de la frustración y la enajenación mental del momento. Nadie tenía derecho a echárselo en cara. Se arrepintió a los cinco minutos de haberlo propuesto, pero sus principios le impedían volverse atrás. Era el día de San Valentin, y las niñas, alentadas por sus madres que habían pensado que sería muy gracioso que sus hijas de diez años empezase a llevar chocolates a sus compañeros de clase, habían organizado y anunciado desde días antes que ese año se haría reparto de regalos, aunque fue más para prevenir y no era nada oficial, ya que cada una podía buscarse la vida como quisiese para hacer llegar su chocolate a su elegido . Así, el colegio de primaria al que asistía Nagumo Haruya se había convertido ese día en un festival de chicas tímidas dejando sus chocolates anónimamente en los pupitres de sus destinatarios, o en el caso de las más atrevidas, dándolos en mano, con diferentes grados de azoramiento marcados en la piel de las mejillas.

Cuando el día empezó, Nagumo estaba segurísimo de que recibiría montañas de chocolate. Era consciente de su potencial, tenía ojos en la cara y se consideraba uno de los chicos más atractivos del colegio, y eso solo en lo físico, sin hablar de su arrolladora personalidad. Además, su madre siempre le decía que era el niño más mono del universo, y las madres siempre dicen la verdad. Sin embargo, a última hora de clase se encontró sólo con una cajita pequeña de bombones que An, su vecina, le había tirado a la cara al grito de "mi madre te ha hecho esto".

Lo único en ese momento que fue capaz de alegrarle el día y subirle un poco la autoestima fue ver a Suzuno Fuusuke, compañero de clase y del club de fútbol, sentado a dos pupitres de distancia de él, con una cajita igual de diminuta que la suya en la mano y una expresión de confusión y decepción total en el rostro. Al parecer, él también había tenido poco éxito en su cosecha de chocolate. Los ojos de los dos se encontraron, y tuvieron otro fracaso intentando esconder su triste botín. Se conocían desde hacía años y aunque siempre estaban juntos, oficialmente nunca se habían caído demasiado bien. Se consideraban rivales y, aunque en ese momento era un consuelo ver que el otro estaba en la misma situación que uno mismo, no dejaba de ser humillante.

Al finalizar la última hora bajaron los dos juntos, en silencio y a toda prisa, hasta las taquillas, donde quizás tuviesen algún regalo más escondido por alguna chica precavida que no se había atrevido a dejárselo en su pupitre por miedo a que la descubriesen. Los dos tenían en la cabeza esas típicas escenas de shojo manga en la que el protagonista abre la taquilla y es engullido por una montaña de bolsitas de chocolate. Pero las dos taquillas estaban totalmente vacías.

— No lo entiendo — dijo Suzuno con desolación.  
— Yo tampoco.

A decir verdad, y aunque se hubiese dejado cortar un brazo antes que admitirlo, Nagumo entendía el fracaso de Suzuno aún menos que el suyo propio. Suzuno tenía cara de niña buena y dos ojos enormes como canicas turquesas. Era mono en general, aunque solo con pensar en esa palabra referida a uno de sus archienemigos a Nagumo el cerebro quisiese saltarle fuera del cráneo y tirarse por la ventana para que dejase de pensar en tonterías. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que esa mañana al levantarse su única preocupación era que Suzuno consiguiese más chocolates que él. Era el tipo de chico que atrae a todas las niñas porque apela a sus instintos de protección (aunque no necesitase ser protegido como había demostrado muchas veces en los entrenamientos) y de hecho más de una vez había visto a unas cuantas tontas mirándolo y cotilleando entre risitas a sus espaldas. Y a pesar de ello, ahí estaban los dos, siendo los que menos chocolates habían recibido en clase solo empatados con Gokukawa y Honba ( aunque bien era cierto que en el caso de aquellos dos todo apuntaba a que se habían intercambiado los chocolates entre ellos).

A Nagumo se le pasó por la cabeza una cosa. Todavía podían salvar el día y la honra si cierta persona había acabado aún peor que ellos.

— Ven conmigo — dijo cogiendo a Suzuno por la muñeca y arrastrándolo tras él por las escaleras, hasta una de las clases del primer piso, la que estaba al lado de la suya. Antes de que pudiesen entrar, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y una muy enfadada Yagami Reina casi los atropella en su precipitación por salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Nagumo echó un vistazo al interior y encontró lo que buscaba sentado en su sitio de siempre, con un corazón de chocolate envuelto en celofán delante y una caja verde y arrugada en el regazo. Dos. Mierda.

— ¡Hola chicos! — contestó con tranquilidad — ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Kiyama Hiroto era su compañero, y capitán del equipo de fútbol al que tanto Suzuno como Nagumo pertenecían. Era mejor jugador (bueno, eso era discutible, pero el entrenador así lo pensaba), más carismático y más todo que ellos dos, así que entre los tres se había establecido una rivalidad desde que se conocieron al empezar la escuela primaria. O más bien de ellos dos contra Hiroto. Era en lo único en lo que se ponían de acuerdo, como villanos de película que se ven forzados a unirse contra un mal mayor. Para colmo de males era el hijo adoptivo de uno de los hombres más ricos del país, y benefactor del colegio. Cada centímetro que pisasen estaba patrocinado por la familia de Hiroto, lo cual lo hacía aún más insoportable.

— ¿Solo te han regalado dos chocolates?— preguntó Suzuno.

— Sí, ¿no es genial?— Ah, y encima el chico era humilde y no le daba importancia. Perfecto para terminar de hundirlos a los dos— Este me lo ha dado una chica de un curso superior, no sé su nombre. Y este me lo ha dado Reina.

Yagami Reina era miembro también del club de fútbol. Como todos sabían, le tenía manía a Hiroto por encima de todas las cosas, y si no diese tanto miedo, Suzuno y Nagumo podrían haber hecho causa común con ella. Pero sus padres eran amigos, y es probable que, como en el caso de An, su madre la hubiese obligado a regalarle algo a Hiroto. Eso explicaría su enfado al salir de la clase.

Una suerte que ese día no hubiese entrenamiento de fútbol, porque Reina no es de las que se guardaban esas cosas para sí misma.

Ya que se habían encontrado salieron juntos, caminado en silencio. El colegio estaba algo alejado y debían de atravesar un parque para llegar de nuevo a la civilización. Unos niños aún más pequeños estaban jugando al fútbol. La pelota se les escapó y fue a parar a los pies de Hiroto, que se la devolvió con amabilidad y se acercó al campo para verlos jugar. Los otros dos se quedaron atrás. Un poco más allá, un chico degustaba los bombones caseros que su novia le estaba ofreciendo.

— Esto no puede continuar así — dijo Nagumo, dándole una patada a una piedra. Suzuno suspiró.

— Pero sí es sólo el primer año que se celebra San Valentín en el colegio. Además, así no tendremos nada que devolver el White Day.

— Me importa una mierda. Vamos a ser el hazmerreir del club de fútbol mañana. Y esto es sólo el principio. Ahora somos pequeños y adorables, bueno, al menos yo, vosotros no, ¿qué pasará cuando mi atractivo se diluya? ¿Es que queréis morir solos rodeados de gatos?

— A mí me gustan los gatos más que las personas— replicó Suzuno.

— Suzuno, joder, que esto es un tema serio.

Suzuno lanzó una risotada de desprecio.

— Un tema serio es la nota de tu último examen de matemáticas. Esto es una chorrada. Admito que me ha dolido un poco, pero no como para montar el drama que estás montando tú.

Nagumo frunció el ceño.

— Está claro que lo único que puedo hacer para que os toméis esto en serio es una competición.

— ¿Quieres que compitamos por los regalos de San Valentín?

— Y por las citas. Y las novias. Por nuestra vida sentimental en general.

— Tenemos diez años. No creo que tengamos de lo segundo y de lo tercero hasta dentro de al menos dos años más — objetó Suzuno.

— Podemos hacer un ranking hasta los quince. Con puntos. El que más tenga al llegar a ese San Valentín gana.

— Me parece una buena idea.

— ¿En serio?— Nagumo parecía ilusionado.

— No. Es una gilipollez, Nagumo.

Pero Nagumo ya estaba llamando a Hiroto, que se había puesto a tocar balón con los niños pequeños.

— ¿Te interesaría competir con nosotros dos?

— Bueno— contestó Hiroto — ¿Que queréis, echar una pachanga? — los niños animaron entusiasmados esa idea.

— No. Nos pasamos la vida jugando al fútbol. Me refiero a otro tipo de competición.

— No le escuches— intervino Suzuno — Como no le han regalado bombones le falta azúcar y no le funciona bien el cerebro.

— ¿Qué te pasa, tienes miedo de perder, cara de niña?

— ¿Contra ti, cabeza de tulipán? Nunca. Venga, vamos a hacer tu estúpida competición, cuando quedes el último ya verás que risas.

— ¿Me podéis explicar un segundo de qué va todo esto?— preguntó Hiroto que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

— Vamos a competir desde ahora hasta que cumplamos quince años por ver quien tiene más éxito con las chicas.

— No me interesa — contestó volviendo su atención al balón y a los niños.

— Te lo dije— comentó Suzuno.

— ¡Venga ya! ¿por qué no? Si solo es una sana competición.

— Eso de sana... habrá terceras personas de por medio— razonó Hiroto.

— Pero es que no tienes que ligártelas para ganar puntos. Bueno, sí quieres, allá la moral y la conciencia de cada uno. Simplemente iremos sumando puntos cada San Valentín. Ya tengo pensado el sistema.

— Si pensases igual de rápido para otras cosas...

— En serio, ¿quién te ha dado vela en este entierro, Suzuno?

— Tú mismo cuando me incluiste en tu apuesta.

— Pues te destierro ahora mismo. Si de todas formas ibas a perder.

— Participaré si me da la gana, imbécil.

— A ver, a ver callaos los dos— intervino Hiroto que sabía que la cosa se podía poner seria— Yo no tengo que hacer nada, ¿no? Vosotros contáis los puntos.

A Nagumo se le iluminó la cara.

— Eso mismo.

— Pues venga, contad conmigo.

Todo fuese por tener la fiesta en paz.

Y así, redactaron las cláusulas de su apuesta:

Cada chocolate valía un punto. Cada cita dos. Cada novia, cinco.

Todos los años, el día de San Valentín al finalizar las clases se haría recuento de los puntos que llevaba cada uno.

El que tuviese más puntos al llegar a los quince años, ganaba (— ¿En serio, el que tenga más puntos gana, Capitán Obvio? ¿De verdad tienes que hacer una clausula con esto? — Cállate, Suzuno)

A decir verdad, ninguno de los tres estaba especialmente interesado ni en chicas (ni si quiera como amigas, mucho menos como novias. Las chicas son muy problemáticas y deberían llevar un manual de instrucciones), ni en chocolates de San Valentín, ni en nada que no fuese el fútbol, pero era un modo nuevo de competir más allá de los terrenos de juego. Y no había nada que les gustase más que una sana competición. Suzuno quería ganarle a Nagumo, Nagumo quería ganar a Hiroto, y Hiroto no tenía ganas de discutir en ese momento.

"Bueno"— pensó para sí— "No es más que una apuesta estúpida de niños pequeños. Para el año que viene ni se acordarán del tema y me dejarán en paz".

Tendría que haberlo supuesto.

No sabía con qué dos se estaba metiendo.

Nagumo y Suzuno lo recordaron perfectamente al año siguiente. Y al siguiente también. Y al otro. Incluso aunque ellos dos también se acabaron arrepintiendo, nunca pararían una competición que ya estaba en marcha. Habían acabado yendo al mismo instituto, anexo a su antigua escuela, así que por mucho que Hiroto intentase librarse de ellos, no lo conseguía. Siempre estaban allí, cada San Valentín, para contar sus puntos. Algún año alguno se destacaba un poco, pero al siguiente le volvían a coger. Y así llegaron casi empatados hasta el último año de su apuesta, el San Valentín de sus quince años.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, me estreno en AO3 con un fic que ya tenía subido en mi cuenta de fanfiction.
> 
> En este fic el Aliea es un instituto normal, así que no habrá falsos extraterrestres. Los niños tampoco son huérfanos, aunque Hiroto sí que sigue siendo adoptado. No hay OCs excepto para los padres y algún profesor si es que necesito que salga alguno en algún momento. Todos los niños que aparezcan serán de los cinco equipos del Aliea, aunque con sus nombres humanos. Nada más que añadir, muchas gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad a este fic.
> 
> Inazuma Eleven no es mío, pertenece a Level 5


End file.
